


17 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	17 Sheeko Gaaban

Jaime mararka qaar u maleeyaan Brienne waxaa lagu xusuusan doonaa inuu waqti ka dib, isaga oo geesinimo iyo sharaf lagu sheegay in jiilalka dhowr, sida Rashaad Dabcan waxaa jira lahaa qaar ka mid ah isbedel iyo khaladaad, waxa lagu tilmaami lahaa sida quruxda badan, iyo in la iska ilaaliyo madmadowga anshaxa ee songs lahaa marnaba la sheegay in iyada oo u yimid daryeesho qof sida oo qudhmay oo sida Kingslayer ka.

Waxa uu u maleeyo inuu sidoo kale lagu xusuusan doonaa marka samaynta songs oo ku saabsan inuu waqti ka dib oo dhan songs of geesiyaal u baahan gool kulaad ka wanaagsan.


End file.
